I Told You It Must Be Bunnys
by Gigi13
Summary: Set After OMWF...a Bunny comes to Sunnydale, need I say more....


"I Told You It Must be Bunnies"  
  
br   
  
p Disclaimer: I own nothing...Joss owns all  
  
br  
  
pFeedback: Please?  
  
br  
  
br ppIt was an average night in Sunnydale. Buffy was out on one of her patrols with her friends, Willow, Xander and Anya. It was a slow night as far as slayage was concerned. Although there has been a higher number in deaths lately then usual. But nothing so far that nigh. In the half hour they've been patrolling they only saw one vampire. That didn't stop them though, they continues to walk around the graveyard look for more vamps and then they saw one. Spike.  
  
br  
  
p"Hello all" he said..  
  
br  
  
p"Spike what why are you here?" Xander asked.   
  
br  
  
p"Umm...my crypt is right over there" the vampire answered pointing a finger to the crypt.  
  
br  
  
p"Oh, right. Leave."  
  
br  
  
p"Hell no. Like I just said I live here so if anyone should leave it should be you, you whelp."  
  
br  
  
p"Ok guys why don't you end this round for now? Ok we have patrolling to do." Buffy said standing in between them.  
  
br  
  
p"Spike would you like to join us?" Anya asked out of nowhere.   
  
br  
  
p"AAANNNYYYAAA!!" Xander yelled.  
  
br  
  
p"Well who em' I to refuse a lady. I am in" Spike stated giving Xander a "take that" look.   
  
br  
  
p" Ok then lets go!" said the slayer.   
  
br  
  
p The five of them walked around the cemetery for awhile. No one spoke. Until Spike decided to.  
  
br  
  
p "So where's the little bit tonight? Decided to leave her home?"  
  
br  
  
p "My sisters at home with Tara. I think she'd probably prefer to be left home then come out with us."   
  
br  
  
p"Riiiight slayer, sure" Spike said giving her a dirty look.  
  
br  
  
p"What Spike?"  
  
br  
  
p"Nothing slayer."   
  
br  
  
p Out of nowhere they all heard a loud crash.  
  
br  
  
p"What was that?" Willow asked.  
  
br  
  
p "Don't know red... lets go find out" The gang followed the peroxided vamp in the direction of where the noise was. Then they saw what caused the noise. No one could believe what was in front of them.   
  
br  
  
p"Its...its... A BIG BUNNY!!! AAAHHH" Anya yelled as she passed out.  
  
br  
  
p The Xander picked up Anya and they all ran as the Bunny chased them. Spike suggested they go to his crypt cause it was close but then Willow said that it might be I to /i close. So they ran to the Summers house.   
  
br  
  
p"What wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
br  
  
p "W-what happened to Anya?" Tara asked.   
  
br  
  
p She fainted. We were patrolling and there was this giant Bunny and she fainted." Buffy answered.   
  
br  
  
p Why doesn't that shock me...they Anya fainting part not the giant Bunny part. Actually the gaint Bunny doesn't really serprise me either in a way. " Dawn said.  
  
br  
  
p "That make two of us niblet." Spike told her.   
  
br  
  
p "So lets get her on the sofa. She can rest and we can um... research. Maybe we should call Giles too." Willow said.  
  
br  
  
p"Will, Giles might be asleep by now. We'll call him in the morning but we should probably research now" Tara told her.  
  
br  
  
p The gang laid Anya down and opened the books. But before they new it they were all fast asleep. They didn't wake until morning when Spike who was in sitting by a window woke up find himself on fire.  
  
br  
  
p Ah, bloody hell!" He yelled as he droped to the floor to put out the flame. "Fire".  
  
br  
  
p "Ya, think?" Xander asked as Spike got up, not on fire anymore. Spike shot him a dirty look as he step into a non-sunny part of the room.   
  
br  
  
p "oh, are you ok Spike? Do you need anything?" Dawn asked.  
  
br  
  
p"No thanks bit. I am good. At least i someone /i cares."  
  
br  
  
p No one had a chance to respond because Anya awoke.   
  
br  
  
p Huh..Hi everyone I had the worst dream. I dreamt that there was a huge bunny and that it was chasing us."   
  
br  
  
p No one responded. They all just looked at one another until Anya caught on.  
  
br  
  
p" No...don't tell me its true! I knew it! I knew bunnies were evil! And you all thought I was crazy."  
  
br  
  
p"Well Anya we don't know that the bunny is 'evil' yet. We're gonna call Giles and get this solved." Buffy said picking up the phone.  
  
br   
  
p Later that night the Scoobies were all doing research at the Magic Box. They had been there all day and they didn't find anything.   
  
br  
  
p"I think we should hit the streets. We've been researching all day and nothing. Plus, its dark so I have to patrol anyway." Buffy said standing up.  
  
br   
  
p "I'll too Slayer" Spike and Buffy left the Magic Box and headed for the graveyard.  
  
br  
  
p"So Slayer about the kissing the other night..."  
  
br  
  
p"Not now Spike we have work to do."  
  
br  
  
p"That's what you said the last time I brought it up"  
  
br  
  
p"Take the hint then."  
  
br  
  
p Spike and Buffy walked for 20min. neither of them said a word. But they were thinking of what happened outside the Bronze the night everyone was singing. Spike and Buffy saw something up in the air. It looked like to big white ears. i the bunny /i they though. So they decided to get closer. They walked toward a wooded area and then they saw one of the most disturbing things ever. It was a 50ft Bunny chewing on human bodies. They decided NOT to be seen so they ran to the Magic Box. Some how though they bunny must have seen them(which was weird cause they were standing behind the bunny.) It chased them the whole way to the shop. It was making stops along the way for 'snacks' though. Buffy and Spike ran in the Magic Box and put a bookcase in front of the door as a barricade. Everyone looked at them  
  
br  
  
p"The bunny! Its following us" Spike informed they others.  
  
br  
  
p"OH NO! AH! NOT THE BUNNY AGAIN...NNNNOOOO!"(like I really need to say who said that) Anya hid under the counter and pulled the cash register down with her. "I'll protect the money"  
  
br  
  
p"What a shock" Willow mumbled.  
  
br  
  
p"So what exactly happened?" Giles asked   
  
br  
  
p"Spike and I we were standing behind the bunny watching it munch on people and then we ran. It followed us but we think it stopped to eat."  
  
br  
  
p"Eating people? Dear lord. Well I guess that would explain the recent finding of mangled bodies. Yes, yes of course it must be the bunny."  
  
br  
  
p"HEY! That's i my /i line." Anya yelled from under the counter.  
  
br  
  
p"Bloody hell! Its coming" Spike yelled looking out the window.  
  
br  
  
p"What? How did it know we were here? It couldn't have seen us" Buffy said.  
  
br  
  
p"Carrots!" Anya exclaimed popping her head up so everyone could see her face. "Carrots. That's what's with all the carrots! They need such good eye site to see the people they're gonna kill. IT ALL MAKES CENTS!"  
  
br  
  
p Everyone just starred at her. Then the bunny bursted through the door. It whipped Xander, Tara and Willow with its ear and they hit a wall. Its big bunny foot kicked Spike and Dawn onto the table, which then broke and kicked Buffy and Giles into a wall. Everyone was conscience but unable to get up. Everyone but one person. The bunny turned its head in was looking right at Anya who ran into the back room. The bunny knocked over some shelves and the suff on them hit some of the Scoobies. Then Anya came back to the front room carrying the Rocket luncher used to fight the judge. Suddenly everyone felt worse. i I knew it be a bad idea to keep that here /i Giles thought.  
  
br  
  
p"Take this you bunny piece of sh-"Anya shot off the rocket luncher right at the bunny and then there were bunny guts everywhere. Everyone started to stand up.  
  
br  
  
p"Nice work honey" Xander said to her.  
  
br  
  
p"You aight little bit?" Spike asked Dawn while pulling her up  
  
br  
  
p"Yeah I am fine but I have bunny in my hair."  
  
br  
  
p"We all do niblet." He responded putting his arm around her.  
  
br  
  
p"Who's gonna clean this up?" Giles asked looking around the room. Everyone looked at one another.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
p The End. 


End file.
